guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightbringer rank
Lightbringer is a title awarded for killing demons and elementals and completing certain quests in the Nightfall campaign. Rank in the Lightbringer title track is determined by number of Lightbringer Points, which are commonly collected as quest reward, or by the help of a bounty. For information about the Lightbringer bounty availability see: Lightbringer Bounties For a listing of quests that offer Lightbringer Points as rewards go to this list. Benefit Displaying the title (after obtaining rank 1 and talking to the Seeker of Whispers) grants you a status effect: : Note that this damage bonus does apply to certain armor-ignoring damage types (such as that dealt by Energy Surge) but not to others (such as that dealt by Illusionary Weaponry). Displaying this title confers its effects on a player's Heroes as well as themselves. This does not mean Heroes can use Lightbringer skills. The bonus is applied AT THE END of skill activation, so if you change your title during an activation, the resulting effect will be related to your NEW title status. Lightbringer Skills The following PVE-only skills can be acquired from the Seeker of Whispers: * (requires Lightbringer rank 2) * (Elite) (rank 3) These skills are used to combat Demons in the Nightfall campaign and increase in effectiveness along with the Lightbringer rank. Hero skill points Rising in Lightbringer ranks awards Hero skill points. With these, skills can be bought from Hero skill trainers for the character and will be unlocked for all heroes and PvP characters. Lightbringer Title Track Lightbringer Title Track The Lightbringer title is awarded by collecting Lightbringer promotional points, through either quest rewards or killing certain monsters while under the effect of the corresponding Bounty. : Notes Displaying the title (after obtaining rank 1 and talking to the Seeker of Whispers) grants you a status effect: :Lightbringer. Title. For each Rank of Lightbringer, you deal 5% more damage to and have +1 damage reduction against Abaddon and his demonic servants. Furthermore, you can earn the PvE-only skills Lightbringer's Gaze (rank 2) and Lightbringer Signet (rank 3), which can be used to fight demons. These skills also increase in effectiveness as you gain more ranks in this title. Increasing in Lightbringer rank gives Hero skill points, which can be used to add free skills to the character and unlock skills for all heroes and PvP characters. Lightbringer point farming The Mirror of Lyss A good early farming spot for Lightbringer Points is in the The Mirror of Lyss outside Dzagonur Bastion. Take the bounty from Whispers Informant, go around the area and kill all the elementals along the eastern edge of the zone. When using elementals for Lightbringer farming, level 24 Roaring Ether carry Resurrection Signet. Take out Ruby Djinn(s) first! Broad Head arrow is very effective against Rubies. *Note: Resurrected creatures will no longer give Lightbringer points - it is presumed that this was fixed in the November 30th update It might be a good idea to have some Vabbian Keys with you during this run, as there is usually at least one Vabbi Chest in the area. Having the quests "The Search for Survivors" or "For Your Ears Only" active on your log will prevent some of the foes from spawning, so you should finish or abandon the quests before you go farming. From the last spot on this map go a bit south on the way to Honur Hill to find one more group of 4 elementals. This run takes 5-10 minutes at maximum and brings in exactly 72 points. Starting from The Kodash Bazaar, however, and running towards Dzagonur will net you 90 points as well as 2 bosses, Yammiron, Ether Lord and Shezel Slowreaper along with one Buried Treasure site. In hard mode, the run can yield up to 348 Lightbringer points including the 150 bonus points from Yammiron. It is faster to start from Dzagonur Bastion due to the way the hard mode boss bonuses work. Chantry of Secrets The Between a Rock... quest can be used to farm Lightbringer Points, although getting there requires you to go through several mobs. After you get to the quest marker, quickly talk to the Whispers Informant to get the bounty for Margonites. You are then attacked by 6 groups of 6-8 Margonites, approaching in three waves of two groups. As you will be fighting in one place all the time, a choke point in the gateway, wells, wards, and traps help a lot. It's an easy quest if you have a Minion Master: the minions take most of the damage and there are plenty of bodies. After you've killed all of the mobs, return to town, abandon the quest, and take it again for a repeatable 74 points (including the unique) gain. Again, there is usually at least one Vabbi Chest in the area. So make sure to carry a couple of keys. Resplendent Makuun An alternative spot to farm Lightbringer points in Vabbi is in the northernmost part of the Resplendent Makuun area. If you leave from Yahnur Market, it takes about 5 minutes to reach the right area, but once there you can farm all the Djinn that are there then re-zone and do it all again. There is a boss to farm as well. An alternative entry is Honur Hill, it is an easier distance. Leave Honur Hill and head east until you're in the northeast corner of Resplendent Makunn. You'll find the Djinn, and earn 54 points per run. You can also zone from the area described above (from the North East) into Wilderness of Bahdza and farm the South East corner, zoning back and forth (and keeping any morale boost you have, too). Just watch out for patrolling beetles! The Sulfurous Wastes The quest A Show of Force may be combined with Hard Mode to farm Lightbringer points. Follow the quest marker as indicated towards the Graven Monolith temple in the southwest. On the way, be sure to trigger the Margonite bounty with the res shrine in the northwest. Kill the Margonites near the shrine to get started on the 25-kill cap for the Hard Mode point boss bonus. Once in the temple, clear out the Graven Monoliths first. Now activate the two easternmost shrines on the north side and all of the shrines on the south side, killing the mobs that spawn each time (the other shrines on the north side only spawn Monoliths and no Margonites, and are therefore not worth any points.) The real value of A Show of Force is that the southwest corner shrine spawns three Margonite bosses at once, giving you 450 Lightbringer points just in boss bonuses if you have at least 25 Margonite kills - make sure you trigger this shrine last. Once complete, return to the Remains of Sahlahja and restart the run. As long as you did not trigger every shrine there is no need to abandon the quest, simply reentering the zone will reset the shrines. This run may be combined with the popular Sulfurous Wastes Sunspear promotion points farming run as the path is the same (Alem the Unclean spawns right outside the temple). A single run takes about 15 minutes and is worth approximately 500 Sunspear promotion points and 600 Lightbringer points. Another advantage is that the entire run may be done in junundu, making it one of the safest ways to farm Lightbringer points even in Hard Mode. Several locked chests also spawn on the way, so you may wish to bring lockpicks. The Ruptured Heart In one trip through The Ruptured Heart, a group can earn about 140 Lightbringer Points. The path also has one Mesmer Boss (Rual, Stealer of Hope) and one Paragon Boss (Tureksin the Delegator) along the way. The Hidden City of Ahdashim Clearing the elementals in the entry courtyard alone is worth 36 Lightbringer Points. A sweep through the center chamber and across the treasure store in the northwest corner nets an additional 164 Lightbringer Points. A capable team can complete this run in about 15 minutes. Broadhead Arrow is very effective against Ruby Djinns. An Invincible Monk (55 hp) with Spoil Victor is able to kill all the Djinns in this area, making a fast solo run. By farming solo, you will gain more experience. Domain of Secrets An effective place to farm Lightbringer Points is the Domain of Secrets, outside the Gate of Secrets. You will find about 17 groups of Margonites, each group containing 6-8 foes. Beware of over-aggroing, there are a few groups that can be found very close to each other, including the first group you'll run into. It is wise to obtain the Monolith Hunt (Found at the southernmost Resurrection Shrine on the map, marked with a white x), for a single monolith appears usually once between each Margonite group, also there is one group of 5-6 Graven Monoliths. Doing this run will get you about 274 Lightbringer points, and takes about 15-20 minutes with a well put-together team of heroes and henchmen. You will also encounter Wieshur the Inspiring and Hautoh the Pilferer. 1-3 Margonite Chests usually will be found throughout the course of the run, so be sure to bring a couple of Margonite Keys. Though for more adventurous players, there are titan and menzies blessings with a number of enemies for each. Category:Character-based titles Category:Nightfall titles Category:Glossary Category:Research needed